The Revelation
by Hiway202
Summary: One Shot. Danny is tired of keeping himself a secret, so he decides to tell his secret to his parents. Or, at least his mom.


**This was inspired by me finally coming out of the closet about me being bisexual to my mom and dad. To my brother and sisters too. I thought I'd write a little story about it because that's what I do when I need an outlet for something. Not that they weren't supportive. They're my parents and they love me for who I am no matter what. Anyways, let's get on with the story. Enjoy. Oh, and Phantom Planet happened but he didn't reveal himself.**

 **Update 11/13/15 - I made a mistake I'm aware of it I know Vlad reveals himself in Phantom Planet. I totally just spaced and I don't know how to fix it. So it's staying. Also, I'm considering a sequel.**

 **Edit 4/29/17 - Corrected that spelling error. Goblet is now gauntlet. I think they should all be fixed. The sequel is still in progress, hang in there.**

* * *

Daniel Fenton ran into his room. He collapsed on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Well, Jack, don't you want to tear the ghost apart molecule by molecule?"_

 _"No, Maddie, we should dissect the ghost first."_

 _"And then we will burn it away slowly until it is nothing."_

They had gotten so close. They had Danny Phantom's arm and they shot him with a dart. It was slowly killing him inside. Not literally, but metaphorically. Why couldn't they just accept him for who he was? Great, he was starting to sound like Sam.

Going back to that though, well duh. Of course they couldn't accept him for who he was. They didn't know who he was.

But he thought he was being obvious. I mean, ever since he first got his powers and attacked those ghosts in the lab when his dad was trying to teach him, Sam, and Tucker how to use the ghost hunting equipment. He changed right their in front of his dad. Well, behind him, anyway. And his dad hadn't even noticed. And he wasn't being quiet when he fought those ghosts because I mean, come on. How can you be quiet and fight a ghost?

And the accident that gave him his powers. He was in the hospital for weeks. And couldn't his parents put together that maybe, just maybe, since their son went in a ghost portal that he might have some supernatural abilities?

Also, when he- and everyone else- saved the world from the Disasteroid, he had a freaking robot with his dad the whole time! A robot! And his dad couldn't even figure it out. And when his mom did figure out it was a robot, she still couldn't make the connection that Danny Phantom was her son.

All this wasn't fair. He didn't ask for these powers. And now they were a huge burden. He hated to keep it a secret. Well no more.

He stopped crying and wiped away his tears. Then, he headed downstairs. His dad was taking Jazz to a movie with some friends (Danny could have warned her about that, but oh well. She'll learn) and so he had his mom to himself. She was sitting on the couch, working on an upgrade to the Fenton Ghost Gabber. The upgrade was supposed to make it stop copying everything Danny said and just adding the words "fear me" to the end because, after all, Danny wasn't a ghost. If only she knew.

Wait. I guess that was kind of the point of this conversation.

Danny sighed, trying to get his mom's attention. It didn't work. He sighed again. And again.

Maddie looked up from what she was doing, but didn't set the wrench she was using down. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

Danny nodded.

"Okay, then stop sighing like that. Go do something fun. Like your homework. Mr. Lancer called again yesterday and said you didn't turn in your book report that was due that day. You have to get on top of your school work, Danny."

Lancer called? Since when has he called Danny's parents about his school work? Well, his mom used the word again so probably a lot. And homework? Fun? His mom needed to get out more.

Danny considered taking his mom's advice. Just pretending he came down here to talk about nothing and then go up and do his homework. Or at least something fun.

But no. Danny was on a mission.

"Actually, Mom, there is something I need to tell you."

This time Maddie set down her wrench. She set down the Fenton Ghost Gabber, too. Then she patted the couch cushion next to her. Danny sat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well...um...you see...I have...something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Um." Danny sat there, at a loss for words. He couldn't figure out how to break it to his mom that her son, was Danny Phantom, the ghost that she and Jack have been hunting for a whole year. How would she react? That would hurt her. Maybe this was a bad idea.

But then again, maybe not.

"Maybe it'll be better if I just show you."

Wanting to get this over quickly, Danny stands up and walks a little ways away as not to blind her. Then he says, "I'm going ghost," and transforms into Danny Phantom. His mom shields her eyes from the bright flash of light and then Danny doesn't know what she's doing because he has his eyes closed out of fear. More of a nervousness though, than a scaredness.

When he finally opens his eyes, his mom is smiling. Not a forced smile but a genuine motherly smile.

"I knew it," she says.

Danny blinked. "What?"

"I knew it. I knew you were Danny Phantom."

"W-why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

Danny was speechless.

"Danny, you didn't think you could hide a secret from your own mother, did you?"

"I-I thought I was doing a pretty good job at it."

"You can't keep a secret from me. I love you too much."

Danny blinked for a second time. This was not going as planned.

But it's going good, right?

"Danny, I still love you. I always have. Ghost or no ghost."

That's a yes.

"So, how long have you known?" Danny finally manages to ask.

"Well, I was suspicious after the Accident because it was with the Ghost Portal and ectoplasm is dangerous with humans, but your dad told me not to worry. So I didn't. But after I saw Danny Phantom for the first time, I just knew he had to be you. I know what my son looks like too well. You weren't fooling me. And your name. It has 'Danny' in it. Your father might not be smart enough to figure that out, but I sure am."

Danny was speechless yet again. Then he caught himself.

"But I've been keeping it a secret for a year. You mean you knew the whole time?"

"Yes," was the simple answer Maddie gave.

"But, what about all the times you were hunting me? What about wanting to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule?'"

"Well, I'm a ghost hunter, sweetie. Wouldn't it be suspicious if I didn't want to hunt you? I didn't want to blow my cover."

"You may have played your part a little too well. What about all those times you held ecto-guns to my face?"

"I did that, what, once? And the time I did do it, Jack conveniently forgot to fully charge the Fenton Bazooka."

"You mean Dad didn't really forget to charge the 'Fenton Bazooka?' You made up that note?"

"Danny, I love you so much. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You remember that time when that creepy circus guy made you reveal yourself to the world and then you had to save us on that roller coaster ride, and you turned to goop? I almost jumped out of the train to save you. And that would have killed me."

"You remember that day? Apparently I need more practice with the Reality Gauntlet too. Not that I'll get any, seeing as I destroyed it, but still."

"Of course I do. I was wearing a new invention your dad and I were trying out. It made everything the Reality Thing-"

"Gauntlet," Danny interrupts.

"-Gauntlet did not effect us. It was supposed to make all ghosts powers not effect us, but that works too."

"What about-"

"Danny, can I ask you a question that has been bugging me since the day it happened?"

"Sure," Danny responds, hesitantly.

"What ever happened with all those things you stole, making you Public Enemy Number One?"

"You mean with Freakshow? I was being controlled by his crystal ball and he was forcing me and four other ghosts to do all his dirty work. We didn't think the police would understand so we didn't stick around to explain after I, with the help of Sam and Tucker, broke the ball. But that's not why I was Public Enemy Number One. Walker, a ghost that wants me to be in his prison, overshadowed me and made it so I was attacking the mayor."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Maddie stares at her son, as a tear escapes his eye. Then he stops crying.

"Well, don't be. I am a huge hero now. I saved the whole world from the Disasteroid. You can't get much more of a hero than that."

There was a moment of silence and then Maddie said, "I want you to know I was never going to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I always made sure our inventions didn't work because if they did and if they hurt you, I could never live with myself. I felt so bad when the Specter Deflector actually worked and it hurt you. I couldn't deal with it. But I had to keep it together. I couldn't let you know that I knew your secret." Maddie starts crying now.

"Mom, Mom, it's okay. It's just like fighting a ghost. I can deal with it. I did deal with it. I understand."

"Danny, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Danny-"

"Mom, trust me, you didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom..."

"Sorry."

"So now what. How do I tell Dad? Wait. Does Dad know?"

"Your father's a little clueless," Danny's mother tells him.

"So then how do I tell Dad? Will he understand? I mean, he has always wanted to have me tear apart Danny Phantom as father-son bonding time."

"Trust me, Danny, he'll understand. You're his son. You're our son."

"But I'm also a ghost."

"I don't think he'll see it like that."

"But what if he does?" Danny says. "I don't want my own father to look at me like I'm a monster. I'm not Vlad."

"Now Danny, Vlad Masters may be a rich jerk, but he is not a mon-"

"Vlad Masters is also Vlad Plasmius," Danny blurts out.

"The Wisconsin Ghost?" Maddie is shocked.

"Yeah, and he is a fruit loop. He is always trying to get me to become his son. His nemeses are fourteen year olds and he gave hunting equipment to another fourteen year old. And he is always trying to eliminate my twelve year old cousin!"

"Cousin? You don't have a cousin."

"Oh, yeah. Vlad was trying to clone me to have the perfect son, loopy right? But he made a clone that was a twelve year old girl version of me. It's totally creepy, she likes the same exact stuff I do. And then he tried to eliminate her and I had to save her. But she's my cousin. And her name's Dani. Dani with an 'I'."

"A cousin." Maddie can't seem to wrap her mind around that concept.

"Yeah, as I said, Vlad's loopy, but I guess he can do something right." Danny smiles a little bit at the thought of his cousin. Not the thought of Vlad. Because that would be weird. And Pompous Pep-ish. And Danny did not like the sound of that.

"So, when do I get to meet this cousin of yours?" Maddie asks.

"Well, she stops by to check on me about every month or so. I guess I can introduce you to her the next time she stops by."

There was a moment of silence where Danny and his mom just stared at each other. And for a second Danny thought this conversation was done.

"I still don't understand how Vlad became mayor. I wasn't going to vote for him, but I have the strange feeling I did."

"He overshadowed the voters. But the good news is, he isn't the mayor anymore. Tucker is."

"Very good news," his mother said. Then, "I think you better wait to tell your father. He's a little stressed right now because he can't figure out how to rebuild the ghost portal."

"No, I want to tell him. The whole point of this is I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. Or at least not from my family."

"Well, I'm really glad you told me. Every time you asked to talk to me in the past year I was hoping you were going to tell me your secret, Danny Phantom."

"Thanks. You know, I'm glad I told you, too."

"So, what do you say we go down to the Nasty Burger and I buy you and me a milk shake?"

"I'd love that."

And so, that's what the mother and son do. Sure, there are more questions to be answered, but right now, they just want to enjoy each other's company. And you know what? Danny is glad he told his mom. Hopefully telling his dad will be just as easy.

* * *

 **Okay! That is it everybody! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, now review!**


End file.
